


Just Some Tea

by notsafeforlurk



Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [5]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Choose Your Own Adventure, Creampie, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tail-pulling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk
Summary: “Sure, we always ended up fighting one on one, causing a wreck everywhere. But this time, I thought we could just sit down, have a chat…” he says and pulled out a box of teabags from out of nowhere. “ and have a nice cup of tea~”
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174835
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is a choose your own adventure kind of story
> 
> either choose one, or two, or three, or all, i cant really stop you so yea
> 
> *use the chap index to pick your choice

Wukong and MK were having their scheduled training for the week. But unlike other times where they would practice Kung Fu, or do some “special training” or better known as Wukong’s chores, the monkey told his apprentice to do something else.

Balance on his staff on one foot while meditating and hold two cups of tea in both hands. It sure was the weirdest thing his mentor has told him to do.

While the boy was trying his best to keep himself on the staff, Wukong was as usual lying on his cloud while chowing down on some chips. 

He put a chip in his mouth and turned to MK, “Stop shaking so much, bud! If you keep doing that, you’ll fall.”

MK snapped out of his meditation and sighed. “Monkey King, I know you always say that all the weird things you make me do will actually help me fight better but I don’t really see a point in this. And why do I have to hold to cups of tea?!” he questioned his mentor’s weird way of thinking.

“Like I said, this is as a way to enhance your focus. You must calm yourself and let all thoughts pass through you while also focusing on staying on the staff and preventing the tea from spilling. Focusing on one thing is fine, but focusing on multiple things will make you even more alert in battle and get the upper hand.” Wukong explained and put in another chip in his mouth.

MK just audibly sighed to himself.

“Come one, bud! It’s not that bad. Sure, the boredom of doing nothing might get to you but you’ll learn to tolerate it. Also, lean a little more to your left.”

“What?” was all MK could say before he came tumbling down with tea spilling all over him.

“Ughhh…” the fallen student groaned.

MK opened his eyes and in front of him he saw the Monkey King’s face. “What I said? Should have focused more or else you could have stayed on the staff for hours.” Wukong said as he helped his successor stand up.

MK looked at himself and frowned. He was drenched in tea.

“Hehe. I guess the tea was a bad idea. Sorry about that.” Wukong apologized with a very sympathetic look.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s my fault for falling off. I brought some extra clothes so I can just change.” MK reassured.

“That’s great to hear, kid! You can use my bathroom to change if you want. Come on.” The king signaled for MK to follow him inside his little cottage and guided him through it.

After a couple minutes, MK finally changed into something less smelling like tea and waved Wukong goodbye as he left for the day.

“See you later, bud!” Wukong waved back from inside his little cottage.

“About time he left.”

Wukong jumped at the sound of that voice at first but then let out a sigh once he recognized who that voice belongs to. He turned around slowly, hands on his hips.

“I thought you were going to keep smothering him like a father to a son. So, when’s the adoption papers?” Macaque asked as he stepped into the light finally.

“Can you like stop sneaking into my house?” Wukong asked calmly but you can sense the bloodlust oozing from him.

“Well, you haven’t stopped me yet so I take it as a green light.” Macaque said as he leaned forward with his hands behind his back.

Wukong sighed as he shook his head in disbelief and asked, “What do you want?”

“What? I can’t even visit an old friend~?”

“Every time you come here, it’s always been a fight and nothing else! Do you not have anything better to do with your life?”

“Sure, we always ended up fighting one on one, causing a wreck everywhere. But this time, I thought we could just sit down, have a chat…” he says and pulled out a box of teabags from out of nowhere. “ and have a nice cup of tea~”

Wukong eyed him at first and asked, “What are you planning?”

“What? We can’t even have a nice cup of tea together? Now you’re just being silly!”

Wukong crossed his arms while glaring a thousand daggers straight into Macaque but he was unbothered by it.

“It’s peach flavoreddd~” Macaque said while shaking the box to somewhat entice the other monkey.

Wukong sighed and finally said, “Okay, fine. One cup and that’s it. After that, I don’t want to see your stupid face on this mountain.

“Aww, you hurt me~” Macaque faked feeling hurt when deep inside he was ecstatic as Wukong just fell into his trap. 

How easy~

Wukong took the box Macaque brought and brewed the tea since he doesn’t exactly trust the black monkey alone in his kitchen. Meanwhile, Macaque was left in the brown-furred monkey’s living room and sat at a spot where Wukong could keep an eye on him. After a while, Wukong came back with a tray containing two cups of hot tea and a plate of dim sum. He set the tray in front of both of them and sat down beside Macaque.

“There. Your tea. Now drink up and leave.” Wukong said sternly.

“Well, you’re not exactly the warmest host, are you?” Macaque teased and got an eye roll from Wukong.

Before the king could get grab his cup, he heard a loud noise coming from outside.

“Sigh. It’s probably the baby monkeys playing a bit too rough again. I’m going to go and make sure nothing bad happens. As for you…”

Macaque raised an eyebrow.

“You stay right there and don’t do anything!” Wukong ordered while pointing a finger at him.

“My ass is glued to the couch. Also, please Wukong. Pointing fingers is not polite. Learn some manners.” Macaque advised sarcastically.

Again, Wukong rolled his eye and left the room. Once making sure he was in the clear, he unsummoned the shadow clone he put outside and quickly took out a little packet out of his pocket. He teared the top of it and poured the contents into Wukong’s cup and twirled the cup around lightly, dissolving the powder in the cup faster. Once he was satisfied, he put it back down. Looking at the cup, it’s as if an additional ingredient wasn’t added to it.

Perfect.

A few moments later, Wukong returned with an annoyed face.

“I don’t know what happened but whatever that was, if I see them, I am going to castrate them. They ruined a perfectly good sleeping spot of mine!” Wukong complaint his heart out.

“How awful. Well, hope you catch them then. Anyway, drink up! The tea is getting cold.” Macaque said playfully.

A bit too playfully.

Wukong squinted his eye at Macaque.

Did he do something?


	2. Don't drink the tea

Wukong turned the gears in his head and think carefully. 

Perhaps Macaque did do something.

“You did something when I was away, didn’t you?” Wukong asked darkly.

“What? Now, why are you blaming me all of a sudden? And for something I did, you said? What exactly did I do?” Macaque asked in a very annoyed tone but Wukong knows he is faking that.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You know exactly what I mean. You did something to the tea, didn’t you?”

Macaque let out a scoff and folded his arms, “And what proof do you even have, Peaches?”

Sadly, Wukong didn’t have any proof to backup his statement but he does have a plan to turn the tables.

“No, I don’t have any, Macaque.”

“So, you’re just falsely accusing me, huh? That’s not nice, Peaches~” 

Wukong then put on an evil smirk, “Then, you wouldn’t mind changing tea, would you? If you really didn’t do any bad deeds, then you shouldn’t have any problems taking my tea, yes?”

Macaque just looked at Wukong with a raised eyebrow, really being annoyed with Wukong. When inside, he is screaming and angry that things aren’t going as he planned out.

Fuck, Peaches! Sun Wukong! Just take your tea and drink it! Don’t you dare toy with me…

“Fine! Tea is tea. Thank you, Peaches…” Macaque said sarcastically as he took the Wukong’s tea.

Wukong just kept that evil smirk as his and went to grab his newly traded tea. “Great to hear, Mac~” he said as he begun to sip from his cup.

Macaque on the other hand, didn’t drink his. It would be dumb of him to drink his obviously messed with drink so he just put it down. He decided to just stick with eating the plate of dim sum Wukong served them. At least that he can consume that without worrying much.

After a while Macaque finished all the dim sum and still hasn’t touched his cup of tea. It was still full.

Wukong took the last sip of his tea and put the now empty cup next to Macaque’s. Noticing the obvious differences between the two cups, Wukong spoke up.

“You haven’t drunk your cup.”

“So? Not thirsty.” Macaque lied.

“Sureee~ Said the person who was very trilled to drink tea before. I totally believe you.” Wukong said playfully.

Macaque feeling very annoyed by Wukong’s smartass, decided to play along Wukong. He picked up the tea and drank it all in one chug. Luckily, the tea has cool downed so he didn’t need to worry about scorching his tongue.

“There. Happy?”

“Mmmmm~” Wukong teased Macaque while that signature mischievous look of the sage was plastered on his face.

“Well, then. I think we are done for today. Was nice having you, Macaque~”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later, Peaches.” Macaque said as he got up and walked out of Wukong’s home, now heading back to the abandoned dojo he currently resides in.

“I think I’m gonna get the bed ready… Gonna take a long nap…” Macaque said to himself sadly.


	3. Drink the tea

Wukong pushed the thought aside and picked up his respective cup. Putting his lips around the rim of the cup, tilting it, the liquid pouring into his mouth and finally, down his throat. He closed his eyes as the hot tea went through his system and let out a satisfied sound.

The tea now drank by him.

“You may be an intolerable ass, Macaque, but at least you have good taste in tea.” Wukong said simply as he reached his hand out to grab one of the bite-size treats.

“That’s great to hear, Peaches.” Macaque replied as he took a sip from his cup. A small smirk forming on his face, only hidden away by the cup.

Everything was going great. Exactly to plan. Now he just needs to play along until the effects start kicking in.

Macaque put his cup down and went to grab himself a dim sum as well. Putting it in his mouth and chewed.

Just wait.

Times passed, the served plate was empty and both the monkeys’ cups were empty.

“Yawn~ Well, then. That was a nice change of pace from pummeling you into the ground almost on a daily basis. But like I said, after that, leave.” Wukong said as he got up from the couch to walk Macaque out but suddenly felt dizzy and needed to sit back down. 

He put his hand on his forehead. “W-Why do I suddenly feel so lightheaded?”

“Perhaps you’ve worked yourself too much. How about lying down? Get some rest.” Macaque told the unwell king in a very mischievous tone, as if mocking him.

Upon hearing that, Wukong turned his head towards the suspicious monkey. “What… What did you do?”

“I did nothing. We just drank tea, as you said~”

Once understanding what Macaque was hinting at, Wukong attempted to punch him in the face but it came out so slow and sluggish that Macaque was able to catch it easily.

“What did you put in the tea?”

“Nothing too dangerous. Just relax~ Why don’t you rest on this couch? I bet it would be very comfortable…”

Wukong tried to keep his eyes open but his eyelids suddenly feel like boulder on his face. The last thing he saw was Macaque’s wide smile before his vision turned to black and he went limb into Macaque’s hands. Now sleeping softly.

“Looks like the drug can even knock someone like you out. Huh, Peaches?”

He cupped the other’s face, admiring his peaceful sleeping face.

“Well, then. Let’s get started with the fun part, shall we?” he said before he carried the king bridal style into his bedroom.

Who knows how long after, Wukong finally woke up. He blinked his eyes multiple times, adjusting himself to the light in the room. Underneath him, softness embraced him. Seems he was on a bed. He then proceeded to get up but discovered he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t get up.

No.

He couldn’t move at all.

He was completed tied up in rope that went all over his body, making several knots here and there. His hands were tied back and legs were tied together.

He then also noticed he was completely naked. Naked and tied in rope.

What is going on?

He then proceeded to word out his confusion but found out he can’t talk. 

No.

He had something in his mouth, keeping it wide open.

It seems to be a ring gag.

What is going on!?

He then tried to wiggle his way out of his predicament but of course that turned out fruitless. So, all he can do was scream out a half scream.

“Looks like someone is finally up.”

Wukong wide-eyed at the voice and tried his best to search around him. He felt the bed sink to his left and turned his head to find the smug face of a certain monkey who was equally naked.

“You had a good rest?” Macaque asked in a teasing manner.

Wukong just snarled at him.

“Aww, what’s the matter? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Macaque teased as he cupped Wukong’s face.

The tied-up monkey then started to trash about, trying to free himself again but to no avail.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be so violent.”

Wukong glared at him until he felt something touch him down under. Looking at his crotch, he found Macaque’s hand was lazily pumping his flaccid dick. He softly moaned to this.

“Don’t get too excited now. We have so much fun to look forward to.” Macaque said as he showed what was in his hand.

A fleshlight. But it looked a bit different than a regular fleshlight.

Wukong’s eyes darted from the toy to Macaque, as if in horror.

“No need to be so scared. Nothing too bad can happen~” he said as he started to lick his tongue into Wukong’s gaping mouth.

The monkey in question, disgusted by this act tried to further himself away from Macaque’s mouth. Not wanting him to get away from him, Macaque grabbed Wukong’s head forcefully and pushed him towards Macaque. The topping monkey then resumed his one-sided makeout while Wukong let out noises of refusal.

After having his fill, Macaque then step aside to face Wukong’s cock next. He grabbed it by the base and put half of it into his mouth, sucking onto it. Wukong, even though he tried to not, moaned to what Macaque was doing to him. Finding the enjoyment in Wukong’s denial, he started to bob his head up and down and sucked earnestly.

Wukong was trying so hard to break free, to stop all of this, but sadly his bonds were too secure. He cursed his rope bonds. He cursed his body too for enjoying this. Even though he acts as if he doesn’t enjoy it, his cock says otherwise as it gets harder and harder the more Macaque sucked on him. His breathing became more hitched and more uncontrollable noises came from his gagged mouth. 

Macaque feeling as if it is enough, took his mouth off Wukong’s dick and licked his lips. He looked at the brown-furred monkey, relishing in his face. A deep blush forming on his cheeks as drool drippled out of the corner of his mouth and the best part, those furrowed eyebrows and eyes that spelled murder to Macaque. He was sure the king would like to choke him to death and that thought just aroused Macaque further.

Macaque then grabbed the put aside fleshlight and positioned it on top of Wukong’s dick. The monkey who was about to be engulfed by the toy looked on in horror and once again tried to wiggle his way out. Macaque just bit his lips at Wukong’s reaction and would like to see more. With that, he finally slowly pushed the fleshlight down onto the monkey as Wukong let out a stretched-out moan and closed his eyes.

Slowly, Macaque pushed it down more until Wukong’s entire cock is in the toy. The tied-up monkey panted for a while, keeping himself calm while looking at the ceiling above him. The individual responsible for all of this then sat on top of Wukong, near his face, and most importantly, Macaque’s erect cock near Wukong’s gaping mouth.

Putting a couple pillows below Wukong’s head, he propped his head where his mouth is now at an ideal position. Putting his left hand on his head, Macaque then slowly put his penis into Wukong’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of the warm, wet cavern around him.

He then started to move in and out of Wukong’s mouth as he himself let out moan after moan while the other monkey just glared at Macaque for using him like some kind of sex toy. Speaking of sex toy, Macaque thinks it’s about time he made Wukong feel more pleasure.

With his other hand, Macaque reached back and touched the fleshlight on Wukong. Without looking, he pressed a button at the top of the item and suddenly, Wukong’s eyes shot open while a choked yelp escaped him. He now felt a slight vibration around his penis which caused him to let a small moan.

Macaque smiled to himself as he relished in Wukong’s reaction and thrusted even harder into his mouth, hitting something in the back. He continued face fucking Wukong for a couple of minutes as his hand on the fleshlight pushed the button again and turned the vibrations up a notch, making Wukong let out more moans.

More minutes went by with Macaque hitting the back of Wukong’s head with his penis while he turned up power of the fleshlight more and more at certain intervals. The vibrating toy was now at maximum vibrations as it stimulated Wukong’s dick intensely while the monkey in question is struggling to keep it together.

“Oh, Peaches. You look so cute~” Macaque teased while face fucking at a faster speed.

A moment later, Wukong could feel his peak coming and a couple minutes later, came inside the fleshlight. He then let out more noises than usual, probably begging for Macaque to stop the toy. To stop the vibrations already but Macaque has other plans.

A couple more slaps into Wukong’s mouth and Macaque finally came, cum filling Wukong’s gaping mouth and some going down his throat. Macaque pulled out of Wukong and step aside to pay attention to the instrument still around the other monkey’s penis.

Wukong let out more noises but they sounded a bit gurgled because of the cum in his mouth but the message reached Macaque clearly.

“You want me stop it?” Macaque asked playfully as his finger hovers over button, teasing Wukong further.

Wukong franticly nodded his head and pleaded more.

Macaque smirked at Wukong and looked like he was about to turn off the device as his finger went closer to the button. He noticed the relieved look on Wukong and smiled evilly. Instead of turning it off, his hand went and grabbed the fleshlight tightly and instantly, Wukong put on a horrified expression. Fearing that Macaque isn’t finished just yet.

He then started to move the fleshlight up and down fast while Wukong clenched his eyes shut tightly. Tears are forming at the corner of his eyes as he received the stimulation. The overstimulation. Still that hand of Macaque’s moved as he looked at Wukong begging for him to stop.

Delicious.

With his back arching, Wukong shot his eyes opened as he came a second time, cum drippling out of the fleshlight and into his fur. Deciding he’s had enough, Macaque finally turned off the fleshlight and took it off of him. Nearing his hand towards Wukong’s face, he finally took the ring gag out of his mouth, letting his mouth relax as well.

Wukong panted his heart out as the little tears from before finally fell down his face and his body still shaking from what he just experienced.

After feeling he had calmed his heart a bit and his mouth doesn’t feel as sore as before, he said, “I hate you…”

Macaque smirked at Wukong’s comment and gently placed his hand on the king’s left cheek.

“Hate you too, Peaches.”


	4. Swap the tea

Wukong slowly took in the scene and analyzed.

Leaving Macaque alone and told him to not do something…

He definitely did something. Without a doubt.

Laying his cards down carefully, Wukong thought of a plan to outplay the other monkey in the room. Looking around him, a saw the tv remote just an arm-reach away.

This will do.

“Hey, you want to watch some TV?” Wukong started.

“Uh… sure.” Macaque replied, a bit confused.

“Okay, lemme just…” Wukong said as he stretched his whole body to reach the remote, while also blocking Macaque’s view as all he could see was Wukong. Taking advantage of that, he expertly used his tail to swap the tea cups with each other. Once he grabbed the remote, he plopped back down to his side of the couch.

“There we go!” Wukong exclaimed with the remote in his hand. Looking beside him, he found a very flustered looking Macaque.

“You okay there?” Wukong asked in a teasing tone.

Macaque noticing he has been silent for quite some time, finally spoke up, “Ah… Y-Yes! Was just caught off guard is all.”

Wukong just nodded to what he said, turned on the TV and decided to watch “Monkey King: The Animated Series”.

“We watching a show about you? As if you need more fuel to your ego.”

“Hey, now. The show may be about me but the story and character dynamics are well thought out. The animation is phenomenal. It’s just a good show in general.” Wukong said matter-of-factly.

“Of course, you would say that about a show surrounding you.”

“I’d say that’s just a plus~”

“Sure, narcissist.” 

Wukong just ignored Macaque’s comment and hit play. They watched a couple episodes together while eating their dim sum and of course, drinking their “respective” tea.

After the sixth episode, Wukong finished the final dimsum. While the credits rolled, he looked beside him and no surprise, Macaque fell asleep. Wukong then snapped his fingers in front of Macaque multiple times, to get his attention. No response. He then tried shaking him awake.

“Hey, Macaque.” Wukong tried.

Still no response.

“Strong stuff, huh? Good thing I didn’t drink that.”

Wukong then got up and looked down on the sleeping monkey.

“Now, what should I do with you?”

Suddenly, on Wukong’s left shoulder, a little Wukong appeared and with a very mischievous nature surrounding him.

“I say we throw him out. It’s Macaque! He’s just trouble and only trouble. He was going to drug you to sleep! Just toss him into a lake or something…” the little Wukong suggested.

Suddenly, another little Wukong appeared on the king’s right shoulder.

“No, no. I have a better idea. We know exactly why Macaque did this. He only thinks with dick. So, why don’t we give him a taste of his own medicine~?”

Wukong stared into the distance and questioned, “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be the good Wukong? The one that makes the rational thinking?”

The little Wukong sighed at the king. “Did you forget? You’re Sun Wukong. You don’t exactly have rational thinking~”

“He’s got you there.” The other little Wukong added.

Wukong then put his finger to his chin and goes into deep thinking. After a moment, said, “You know what? It’s not a bad idea. Might be fun too~”

With that, he picked up the still sleeping Macaque and carried him on his shoulder.

Macaque stirred in sleep and opened his eye. He looked near him and noticed he was on soft cloth. No, a soft bed. Next thing he noticed, he feels cold leg down. Looking down at himself, he found out he was not wearing his pants.

Odd.

Another thing he noticed, he feels a tad strange in his behind.

“Wh-Where am I?” Macaque asked himself.

“Oh, you’re awake?”

Macaque was caught off guard hearing that voice and in front of him, he saw the king sitting on a chair facing. Another thing, he had a laptop propped on him.

“You took a long time. It’s not healthy to oversleep, Mac.” Wukong said as he turned off his laptop and put it on a table nearby him.

“But I needed my beauty sleep~”

“Is that what you were intending for me to do as well when you planned to drug me to sleep?” 

“Well, not exactly. I had other things in mind and me drinking it definitely wasn’t part of it. When did you swapped it~?”

Wukong got up from his chair and walked up to the still lying monkey. “When your dumb ass was too busy being annoying.”

He then grabbed Macaque by the hair and raised his head. “Did you really think you could have tricked me so easily? You maybe a tricky monkey but I’m the trickiest one.”

“Is that so~?” Macaque said sarcastically and then took a look at the king’s crotch. An obvious erection trapped in his pants.

“Looks like someone was looking forward to having a round with me~” Macaque teased.

“Your fault for taking too long. Now, you better ready that ass.” Wukong said darkly in a low voice.

“How exciting~”

Without wasting anymore time, Wukong got on the bed and made Macaque lay on his stomach. Grabbing onto his hips, he propped Macaque’s ass into the air, putting him into doggy style ready position.

“This position, huh? But then I don’t get to see your face~” Macaque whined.

“Fine with me. Now, stay still.”

Wukong slipped his fingers into his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He then put his hand around his dick and rubbed it. Using his other hand, he pulled out the anal plug he put in Macaque while he was sleeping. Macaque let out a groan to the anal plug finally living his body.

“So that’s why I felt a slight stretch in my ass. My, my, Peaches. Just couldn’t wait until I was fully awake, huh?”

“You would have done the same if it was me anyway.”

“That you’re right~”

Not waiting another moment, Wukong guided his hard dick to Macaque loose asshole, rubbing his head on it. 

“Ready?” Wukong asked.

“Always~” Macaque purred.

With that, the king slammed his dick wholly into Macaque is one thrust. The monkey on the receiving end bit his lip as a low groan escaped his throat.

“Ooh~ It feels good to have you in me~” Macaque moaned out.

“Would be better if you kept that mouth of yours shut.” Wukong said and he started to move his hips, coaxing out more moans from Macaque.

“You know that’s impossible, Peaches~”

“Sadly, I do…” Wukong said as he hit Macaque’s prostate.

Macaque let out a long moan at that as he lolled his tongue out and rolled his eyes back.

Wukong kept slapping into Macaque at speed unprecedented by a normal human, which makes sense since he is an immortal monkey, plus with his seemingly infinite energy, he was giving Macaque a great time.

“Ah… Ooh~ Peaches~” Macaque moaned his heart.

As much as Wukong enjoys seeing Macaque act like a slut before him, he still wished he would just shut up already. A thought entered his mind and he acted on it. He then grabbed Macaque by his hair and pulled back while his other hand gripped Macaque tail and pulled as well.

“Woah, Peaches! Don’t be so rough with me, now~”

Wukong just ignored what he said and kept slapping in Macaque, repeatedly hitting his prostate with each thrust. Macaque let out even more unrestrained moans and whines in response. Even though he pulled Macaque by the hair and tail to shut him up, it only seemed to make him noisier. Wukong just let him this time, at least he gets to witness Macaque degrade himself further with each moan.

A few minutes later, Macaque let out a long and loud moan as he came onto Wukong’s bedsheets. Wukong went on thrusting a few more times until he too felt his peak coming and came deep inside Macaque. A few slaps later, he finally let out everything he had and pulled out. Wukong used his thumb he spread Macaque’s soiled hole and watches as cum drizzled out of him.

“Nice…”

Macaque panted a few more times and then finally said something. “You-You really enjoy making me a pie, huh? How yummmy~”

“Only a nice and cream filled one~” Wukong said in that low voice of his.

“Hehe… You pervert…”


End file.
